my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Dabi
Sora Dabi '(荼毘 空 ''Dabi Sora) is a famous Pro Hero in Japan. She is the ex-wife of Pro Hero Isan Jooryoku, mother of Eikyo Jooryoku, and the older sister of Vigilante Kaso Dabi. She is one of the founding members and current leader of The Champions. Appearance Sora is fair-skinned, with long, blonde hair and bangs, and light green eyes. She has a rather youthful appearance despite her age. Her Hero costume composes of a blue, skin-tight jump suit with numerous blue and grey markings around it. Personality Much like Isan, she wears a mask for others and the general public, which she only sheds in the presence of her ex-husband. She can be stern, aggressive, and standoffish, but generally portrays herself as very polite, forgiving, and kind, even against people that she absolutely loathes. She shows great affection to her brother and son in particular. However, when the chips are down, she can be very harsh and unforgiving. She claims that the only person who ever saw her get angry was Isan. Her coworkers know how she acts most of the time, running the Champions with an iron fist. She's very harsh and has rather high standards. While she's somewhat lenient in her punishments (she'll rarely ever kick someone out of the team or suspend them from duty), but she doles out several of them nonetheless. Her harsh behavior and keen analytical abilities were both demonstrated upon her evaluation of Tali and Eikyo's skills and shortcomings. History Sora became a Hero during the era of All Might, taking over the title of Skymaster after her father died in the line of duty. It was during this time that Sora met Isan and formed a Hero team with him and her brother. Over time, Sora and Isan became closer until they fell in love. The two soon married and had Eikyo. It was after their son's birth that their team started to fall apart. With Kaso turning into a Vigilante, Isan's lack of faith in the current society of Heroes, and their disagreements on how to deal with her brother's criminal activities, they grew apart, and Sora and Isan divorced. Sora then won the ensuing custody battle for Eikyo. Abilities '''Keen Intellect: Sora is very analytical, and displays keen obervastion skills while in the field or simply evaluating her fellow Champions. She was capable of picking out both Tali and Eikyo's emotional and physical problems during the Sports Festival. Overall Abilities: As the leader of the Champions and a well-known Hero, Sora is skilled. She's capable of going toe to toe with powerful Villains and was noted to be one of the strongest member of the original Champions team, on top of holding that title within the new team. Quirk Wind (風 Kaze): Sora uses a powerful Quirk capable of manipulating air currents to create powerful gusts of wind. This can be used to allow her to fly as well as lift and move other objects when fine movement is applied. Her high degree of skill with this Quirk can even allow her to create tornados of wind. Similarly to Air Pressure, Sora does not need to manipulate air currents moving her body, although hand gestures help her focus, as well as the wind not being generated directly from her body allows her to create wind anywhere within her range, which is 30 meters. However, her Quirk is incapable of working when she lacks air. She also cannot create concentrated wind blasts on her own, requiring some form of a funnel in order for her attacks to possess any power or focus. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Sora's Hero costume possesses a focusing tool in order to funnel her wind to increase its power and range. It also allows her to switch between a blunt or serrated mode. Said functions are rather self-explanatory. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Champions